Taking Your Breath Away
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Luffy's punishment? Tickling. Who will perform the tickling? His navigator. For LordDico!


**This is a request from LordDico. And if you once have read a story from him, you might know what this story is about. Of course, tickling for our tickle freak XD Gotta love it though! I hope you liked it! Also warning, slight Pervert!Luffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>"Luffy."<p>

Luffy turned around with a gasp looking at Nami who looked sternly at Luffy, her hands folded under her breast and her feet so that her hip swayed to the right. Luffy looked at her and blinked with an innocent smile. Usopp and Chopper shivered after they heard her call Luffy's name in a cold tone making them freeze in the unhappiest way thinkable.

"Nami." He said back unsure.

"What have you done." She said. She didn't ask.

Luffy still smiled. "What have I done?" he did ask.

"You know what you did and I know too." She said walking closer to Luffy.

Luffy gulped "R…Really?" he sweated bullets now. She went on her knees and she looked Luffy in the eye. Deeply… Sucking the soul out of his, now helpless, body.

"I stay here and I will have my answer, whatsoever." She said stern. "You know what you did and I want to know _why_you did it." She said emphasizing 'why'.

Chopper and Usopp looked utterly confused, forgetting their card game. Nami went closer to Luffy and the captain backed away from his navigator.

"Luffy, whatdidyou do?" asked Usopp confused. Chopper nodded. He also wanted to know and his confused face equalled to Usopp's.

"Yeah Luffy, what _did_you do?" asked Nami with a cocked eyebrow.

Luffy looked away and he scratched his cheek. "I… I had a bet with Brook… I lose so I had to grab… Nami's panties…" he murmured. Usopp and Chopper gasped. Luffy just planned his own dead.

Nami smirked as she looked at Luffy. "I am so…" she chuckled "Going to kill you~" Luffy shivered. She sounded so evil and devilish… What the hell was she going to do with him! "But I will not tell you how… I'm going to do it in the most awful literally breathtaking manner."

The three boys shivered. Did she get meaner in those two years? "I am going to do it when you least expect it." She said. Luffy frowned painful and he gulped nothing. Nami smiled and poked Luffy's forehead. She walked away and the three frozen boys got left behind. Shit…

It was lunch time and everyone already sat in the dining room, talking about shit, turds with a dialog of crap. How else do you want to call Usopp telling a fairy tale story with him as the protagonist? And the little reindeer believed everything. Luffy ate slowly and he sometimes glanced to Nami. Nami looked at him with a sly smile which made his neckhair stand straight. He really didn't trust her anymore… What was she planning? She said something about a literal breathtaking… Mystery manner.

Luffy slowly chewed and Nami still smiled, looking him in the eye. She was planning something… Or she already did plan something… Luffy wanted and needed to know what she planned, or this could turn out very bad for Luffy… Luffy even wasn't hungry because he had a stressing nagging feeling in the pit of his belly. Luffy looked around and his eyes rested on Brook. They made a bet about how long Zoro would sleep on a day. Luffy said 43 hours and Brook said less and it only was 16 hours on a relaxed day…

Luffy pouted and he played with his vegetables. Nami smiled and stood up. Luffy looked at her and he also stood up, just in case… Nami's smile widened and she walked out of the dining room. Luffy frowned and he also exited the dinning room. He looked around but he couldn't find Nami anymore. Where the hell did she go to?

The others also exited the dining room. Usopp and Chopper still felt sorry for Luffy even though they didn't have anything to do with it. Luffy frowned and rubbed his head. He really was confused on where she could be…

Nami walked on her tiptoes as she entered the infirmary via the back door. She looked between the bottles and she grinned when she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a napkin and she put it in her pants pocket together with the bottle. She exited the infirmary again, through the same door and she walked back to the deck, looking around the corner where everyone stood. Luffy looked around on the front deck close to the steering wheel. Usopp and Franky were making some stuff, Brook and Chopper were fishing, Sanji probably was still in the kitchen, Zoro could be in the crow's nest and Robin sat on her beach chair. Everything went great until now…

Nami walked to her chair and she lay on it. She opened her eyes again and she looked at her black haired captain who was looking at her with a pout in return. She enjoyed this so much. But well, this is what you get if you touch Nami's panties. Nami closed her eyes again but she still felt Luffy's gaze. Her smile turned bigger in enjoyment. She felt so powerful. Of course, she felt mean, but mostly powerful. And what she was going to do with Luffy, was extremely bad…

Chopper went to the infirmary after some time. Brook was going to join Zoro in the crow's nest for some meditation. Robin went to the library and Franky was going to Usopp's factory. Nami smiled and she stood up. She went downstairs to the grassy deck. She leaned down to Usopp's ear. "Say one thing, do one thing and I will feed you to the sharks." She whispered.

Usopp's eyes widened and Nami walked upstairs towards Luffy who was sitting on the figure head. Usopp tilted his head when he saw what she was carrying in her hands. A napkin and a bottle? Usopp narrowed his eyes. They now widened 'Oh my Oda… Is that… Chloroform?' thought Usopp shocked. Nami walked casual, dripping some chloroform into the napkin. She rubbed and spread it over the napkin, putting the bottle back. She stood behind Luffy and Luffy turned around after feeling some presence. Nami grinned and she pushed the napkin on Luffy's nose. Luffy protested against her but he fell asleep, or rather unconscious, after he took a deep breath of the chloroform. Nami smiled when Luffy fell into a deep slumber.

Nami turned and she looked at Usopp with a smirk. Usopp's face paled and his chin dropped onto the deck. Did that just really happen? Was she going to cut him in pieces as revenge!

Nami put her hands under Luffy's armpits and she dragged him to the stairs. She looked downstairs at Usopp. Usopp stood up and he walked towards her.

"You didn't use too much right!" asked Usopp. "That really is dangerous! Too much could kill him!"

"I know, I know." Nami replied "He still is alive and I didn't use too much. Now leave me alone and let me be alone with Luffy." She said in a devilish tone. Usopp shivered and he walked away still looking at Nami. Nami really was insane. Usopp noted down never touch Nami's panties…

Nami dragged Luffy to her room and she closed the door behind her with a smirk. She dragged Luffy to her bed and Luffy snored softly.

"It doesn't matter how cute you are, you still deserve punishment." Nami whispered, putting him on the bed. She walked to her closet and grabbed a silk rope out of the closet. She smiled and she started the punishment by binding his feet together and his hands on the bed. She looked at his face and he was still sleeping. He was going to wake up soon since he lies so uncomfortable… No wait… Nami looked with half lidded eyes

'It could take hours since he is made from rubber and he could bend easily without feeling a difference…' thought Nami with a dead panned expression.

* * *

><p>Hours went by and Nami lay on Robin's bed with a book in her hand. She lay on her belly and she had her legs up, rocking them in the air. She heard something from next her and Nami smiled. Luffy blinked his eyes a few times but he turned confused when he couldn't rub his eyes.<p>

"What the?"

"Good morning!" said Nami in a cheery voice.

Luffy looked at Nami and he blinked another few times. "How long was I asleep?" asked Luffy.

"Not long! Chopper is turning twenty tomorrow!"

"Twenty? So… We are three years later and that must mean… I missed 5475 meals!" yelled Luffy.

Nami gaped and she calculated what he just said. 3 times 365 was 1095 times 5 - since he said back at Alabasta he took 5 meals a day - was… 'Oh my Oda, Luffy was right…' murmured Nami.

"Ok, I was kidding." Said Nami trying to relax him. "You only slept for a few hours."

Luffy sighed relieved and smiled. "So why am I tight up?" asked Luffy looking at his feet with half lidded eyes. "And how come I'm dizzy?" he asked.

Nami smirked and Luffy still looked at her with confusion. "What do you think?" she asked. Luffy shrugged his shoulders. Nami went of Robin's bed and she went to her closet. She opened her drawer and she showed her panties. Luffy's face turned pale after. "Remember?"

Luffy nodded slowly "What are you going to do with me?" asked Luffy with a frown.

"Secret." Smirked Nami putting her panties back. She walked back to Luffy and she still smirked. Luffy gulped and Nami reached to his foot. "By the way, I gave everyone some money while you were asleep here, so they are into town now." said Nami. Luffy frowned confused while he looked at Nami's hand reaching to his foot. He did hear what she said though, but her evil hand was a bit more interesting. "So we are totally alone." Luffy's head shot up to look at Nami. That was more interesting.

"A…Are you going to kill me?" asked Luffy shivering.

"That's what you get, little pervert! You made the bet with Brook on purpose! You know damn well a day only has 24 hours!" she said mad. Luffy gulped and looked away. "You only did this because you wanted panties, and beside that, my panties! Why not Robin's or from that Hancock girl or the other girls you were on that freaking island!" yelled Nami mad, pinching his big toe.

Luffy whimpered, feeling her nail dig in his toe. "You are so going to die!" said Nami still mad. Luffy shivered again. Nami smirked and she looked at his foot "Are you ticklish?"

Luffy gasped and shook his head. He was so bad at bluffing. Nami grinned and already brushed her nail over his helpless sole. Luffy snorted softly and Nami smirked. He was ticklish.

Nami threatened Luffy's feet further and Luffy snorted again. Luffy began pulling and squirming, trying to pull free, because he was quite ticklish. After a few seconds, he started giggling, and then a few seconds later, exploded into full force laughter.

Nami also giggled softly and she was now going to work on his torso. Nami scratched his armpits first. Nami continued moved her fingers up into Luffy's armpits, wiggling them and causing him to squeal at a pitch high enough to shatter glass. Could Luffy even squeal like that?

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! STAAHOP!" laughed Luffy, squirming against her. "HA HA HA HA! PLEEEHEAASE!"

The tickling now went to Luffy's ribs and chest, tickling the sensitive scar on said chest. The tickling had been going on for over thirty minutes, now, and Luffy's ribs were sore from the tickling and laughing.

Nami stopped for a few seconds and Luffy collected some oxygen, and fast. Nami began poking Luffy's ribs in a rapid speed but still softly, and he started laughing so hard that he was practically coughing out deep-gut exertions. As Nami went back and forth, up and down his ribs, Luffy screamed with insane ticklish laughter. He wasn't sure how long he would last. He'd had to go to the bathroom for about twenty minutes, but held it because he just couldn't ask to go in between his laughter. He also couldn't concentrate so he couldn't knock Nami out with his Haki.

The pitch of Luffy's laughter heightened at this point, and he was bucking violently against the silk ropes, and laughing hysterically as his captor tormented his helpless, ticklish body.

"UNTIEHI HI HI MEHI HI!"

"Nope." Smiled Nami, tickling further. She stopped for a few minutes to stretch her fingers.

"Please no more," Luffy breathed. Nami only grinned again. Nami got up out of the bedside and onto the bed, her knees straddling Luffy's hips. She gently pulled out Luffy's cardigan revealing more of his toned, beautiful belly. She stopped right under his scarred chest. "Not there!" Luffy begged. Nami lifted her hands, and slowly moved them to Luffy's sides. She lightly began teasing him by tracing her fingers around his sides and belly. Nami was just teasing Luffy. Without warning she immediately dug her fingers into Luffy's side and began tickling him furiously. "PLEASE NAMI! STOHOHOP, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Luffy yelled, but Nami would not listen. She was having the time of her life tickling him. "CAPTAIN'S OHOHOHORDER!"

"Nope." She giggled. Luffy couldn't take it anymore and his laughter only increased. Nami loved his laughter… It sounded hoarse and childish at the same time.

Tears dropped from Luffy's cheeks as he was laughing. Nami stopped and Luffy breathed deeply in and out. Nami looked at him and she tilted her head a bit. Luffy opened his eyes a bit and he looked at Nami, still being tight up onto the bed. Nami smiled sweetly. He looked… Hot? His cheeks were totally red; his hair was messy; sweat beaded from his face and little tears collected in his eyes. Nami turned red. It almost looked like Luffy had sex…

Nami leaned closer to Luffy and she smiled, savouring his expression. "Never touch my panties again." She said in a low tone. Luffy breathed deeply in as response.

"Better…" Luffy whispered in between breaths.

"Huh?"

"Your panties are better than Robin's, Hancock's or all the other girls on that freaking island…" he said in a hoarse soft tone Nami blinked "Because you are wearing them." He now smirked.

Nami blushed and poked his sides again, making Luffy squirm. "Pervert. Brook gives you bad influence…"

She went of from Luffy and she tamed her long hair. "You did take my breath away." He grinned. Nami smiled and she walked to Luffy again.

"I know a different way to take your breath away." She smiled sweetly. So sweetly it almost gave you diabetes…

"How?"

"K-." Nami gulped once "Killing you for real."

"That sucks…" Pouted Luffy. Nami grinned and poked his side again. Luffy yelped softly.

"Oh, by the way!" began Nami "You won't get dinner." She grinned. Luffy gaped at Nami and he screamed in agony. Nami decided to leave him there for a few minutes. Nami left the women quarter and she stood against the door, touching her lips in disbelieve.

'Did I seriously wanted to say 'Kissing' as a different way to take his breath away?'


End file.
